


Told You So

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: Bucky is sick and Steve takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while hasn't it... School is taking a lot of my time but I promise I will start posting more again, I missed my boys.   
> thanks again for reading, I know it's super short but I'll get back on track!

Steve was at the drugstore, trying to find the right cough syrup for his boyfriend. Bucky had been sick for a few days already and his condition wasn’t getting better. His voice was just a whisper, his eyes were teary and he had a runny nose. He had called Steve earlier today, asking him to pick up some medicines for him after work. Steve had some cough pastilles, tissues, heat pads and was searching for the precise cough syrup Bucky asked for. What a fucking diva, Steve though but found the right one anyways. He loved taking care of his man. 

“Hey Buck, I’m home!” Steve shouted, closing the door with his heel. 

For only response, Steve heard a cough from the living room. He walked in, looking at the man lying loosely on the couch. His right arm was tucked under the pillow he had carried from the bedroom, his other hand resting on his forehead to cool it. He had three layers of blanket on top of his broad shoulders and yet Steve could see them shake. 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling tonight?” Steve asked, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Bucky. 

“Not so bad.” Bucky choked. 

“Yeah, like I believe you. Come on, lemme take care of my sweet baby.” 

Bucky groaned and frowned. 

“You always do! Now it’s my turn, lemme enjoy it!” Steve cried, laughing and squeezing Bucky’s feverish body. 

Bucky groaned again but let himself relax under the strong arms. Steve took Bucky’s reaction as an opportunity and jumped on his feet, excited. 

“So I got everything you wanted…You can take the syrup right now and I’ll make you chicken soup. Gimme 5 minutes, don’t make a single move.” Steve said as he adjusted the blankets on Bucky’s body, pushing him so his back was resting on the couch once again. He quickly kissed Bucky’s sweaty forehead before bringing the plastic bags to the kitchen.

“You’re gonna get sick if you don’t stop.” Bucky growled. 

“Then you’ll take care of me. How about that? I know you like it.” 

“Or maybe I’ll let you die from coughing because you’re so damn stupid approaching me when I’m gravely ill.” Bucky said, coughing and sniffing. 

When Steve came back with a steaming bowl of soup, Bucky sat down between Steve’s long and lean legs. He laid his hands on the blonde’s thighs. Steve spoon fed him, taking his time. 

Bucky finished the bowl and Steve kissed his lips, tasting the liquid. “Good boy.” 

Bucky pulled back. “Stop! You’re going to be sick.” 

Steve sighed. Even when he was weak and sick, Bucky was always protective, he was forever taking care of his little Stevie. 

“I don’t give a damn, I told you. I just want to take care of you, Buck.” Steve whispered, his lips still on Bucky’s skin. 

Bucky sighed, perfectly knowing his boyfriend was stubborn and that he wouldn’t let go. “Fine, then. If you wanna catch my cold, let’s do it right. Don’t stay so damn far away and cuddle with me. Like that we’ll make sure you get sick, dummy.” 

Steve let out a squeak and wrapped himself around Bucky. He laid the blanket so it would cover them both, tangling their legs together, wrapping him with his arms, pressing Bucky against his chest. “I promise I won’t.” 

They eventually both fell asleep, their cheeks stuck together. 

“Atchoo!” Bucky sneezed loud, waking up Steve so abruptly he fell on the floor. 

“Bucky!” Steve cried from the floor, looking up at Bucky holding his ribs like they would break from laughter. “Stop it! That’s not funny!” He pouted. 

Bucky laughed still, pointing at Steve. “You haha, you should have seen your face! Hahaha!” 

“Yeah, okay, we get it. I fell. Whatever.” Steve pouted, getting up and walking away from Bucky. 

Bucky grabbed the blonde’s hand, pulling it towards him. “I’m sorry, baby. But…Hahahaha! Priceless. I think you just cured my illness. Come back, I promise I won’t do it again.” 

Steve smiled and joined Bucky once again, admitting it was rather funny. 

“Now, concentrate on getting sick and kiss me. I’ve been holding on for too long, I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips. 

The next week, when Steve wakes up with a runny nose and a raspy voice, Bucky laughs. “Told you so, Stevie.”   
If Steve’s eyes were guns, Bucky would have shut up forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated xxx


End file.
